The Rest is still Unwritten
by utterlyintoxicated
Summary: Bella is young & single living it up in L.A with her two bestfriends. She isnt searching for love but will it find her? better summary inside think Sex & the City meets The Hills minus the drama. Usual pairings!


**Bella loves her single life, loves her job & bestfriends. She isn't looking for love. But will she find love in the one person she thought was not possible. **

**Think Sex & the City meets The Hills. Its going to be super fun and your reviews will help me shape the story into something really special. FIRST REAL FANFIC BE KINDDDD haha **

** & i really want to try putting a song as each title of the chapter to set the scene :)**

Chapter One- Unwritten

why is everyone so obsessed with finding "the one" or "having cute cuddles with a boy" honestly i love being single, i have an amazing job, two gal pals and lived in a beautiful appartment in L.A. I'm not against love at all, just i guess it will find me one day.

As i walked down the street i couldnt help skip a little as the warm summer breeze pushed my dark brown curls all around my face. I'm really quite simple, brown eyes, slender, medium tallish and i enjoy the simple things in life too although my indulgent bestfriends are always making life a luxury.

The strip i was walking down held the most beautiful clothes in the world, and my best friends boutique was one of them it made me feel so warm inside thinking of her journey to get here. She dropped out of school at seventeen to pursue her dream, people would snicker behind her back or tell her to her face the only succesful franchise she would ever be a part of was a table cleaner at mcdonalds.. it shut them bitches up when she was named most talented desginer of 2010, celebrities wore her her line religously and she had over 1,000 stores over the world.

"Belly!" i saw this little pixie run at me and immediatly caught her, she was shorter than me with short spikey black hair that suited her so well she was dressed impecibly of course.

"Ali cat!" we giggled at our nick names for eachother and she pulled into her office with her.

"So how was work? Oh i got to grab my purse. Oh Belly you have to check out the new dress i pulled aside for you it will just lo.."

"Alice settle, work was good and another new dress, i swear i never have to search for clothes again because of you." she nodded and gave me a little wink, i was her little doll she found the greatest pleasure in dressing me up.

"Well you're wearing it tonight after you come back from dinner with at your parents k! Now lets get to lunch i'm starving."

Alice and i were two little girls when we walked together we'd make sure not to step on the cracks because you know what they say 'step on the crack break your mothers back' and would fight to who pressed the button at the lights. We'd been bestfriends since we were 10 years old & nothings changed except now at 21 we could drink legally.

"Rosie pooo's" our other bestfriend sitting at our usual table at our favourite cafe. She was beyond beautiful 6 ft, blonde, with stunning features.

"hey chickys, i ordered our drinks already ice tea for the belly & that pink thing for ali cat." alice would only ever drink anything pink, it was a rule we just never budged.

"Thanks blondie, oh thank eff its friday im so ready to go out tonight ladies I need a boy." although i wasn't hung up on getting a man Alice definatly was.

"Alice you have people lining up to be 'your boy' and you shut them down before they get to say there name." Rose and i giggled at my comment.

"What can i say, i know what i want!" alice took a sip of her pink drink and playfully gave us a little 'hmph'.

"Oh well am i meeting you guys at the club because i'm not sure what time i'll get out from dinner?" every two weeks my parents had a dinner with my brothers and i at home, i do love it though.

"Well, we'll just dress you up so you can come straight from dinner, renee loves to see you all dolled up anyway." I could easily go home and get ready before going out but Alice just loved getting me ready she does not trust me with a curling iron, which is fair enough seeing as i cant be trusted standing on my own two feet. Extremely clumsy.

"Alice when you say 'we' will dress her up you really mean you." Rose sarcastically pointed out, it was so true if Rose said she didnt like a certain dress on me i'd have to wear it anyway because Alice liked it. i love my friends.

lunch carried on that way, giving alice shit.

Ali and i shared a huge appartment which was decorated perfectly, a huge white kitchen accented in aqua blue tiles and frangipanis always in a vase on the bench, when you first walked in there is a huge white couch accented with aqua blue again with a flat screen which i thoroughly enjoyed. then there was a small spiral staircase leasind up to our private roof garden which i spent my time reading and writing. Alice and i could comfortably afford this place with her being the most sought after designer in the world and me being a writer for Cosmo. Alice did most of the spending but she insisted on it, i loved her for it she was always putting others first. As long as i cooked spaghetti bolognese for her she'd be happy.

Ali & Rose curled my long brown hair, gave me a smokey eye and i was dressed in an electric blue silky almost leather dress with a low back which was short but showed off my legs, i matched the dress with black pumps and i was ready for clubbing...to bad i was going for dinner first.

i gave rose and alice huge hugs before i went downstairs to drive to mum and dads which was just a little over half an hour away.

"Bells, You look a little dressed up for lasagna?" my dad gave a quick hug and a funny look which i laughed at.

"Dad i always try to look good for lasagna what are you talking about." we laughed and i explained i was going out with the girls after dinner, being home was great it's a medium size house but as soon as you walk in you feel comfortable thats what i had always loved about this place.

"IS THAT MY BABY GIRL." renee ran up to me and almost tackled me, my mum was crazy and loving even though i talk to her every day she's always overly happy to see me.

I looked down the hallway and saw my two older brothers huddled around there friends who were all staring at me and i swear i heard michael say 'hey man thats my sister stop that' i quickly searched the group for him.

shit, he was here suddenly home felt uncomfortable.

**what did ya think ? :)**


End file.
